Oh, Tonight
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Story inspired by Josh Abbott Band's Oh, Tonight. Jasper has come home and brought his family with him. He's in for a shock when he shows up in his brother's bar and finds out his brother now has a mate as does his sister. His family's shock was his own as they see who else had decided that they needed a reunion. Rated M for Language. You know me...gotta do it.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper opened the door to the bar and smiled the first real smile he'd had in over sixty years. This was home. This was Texas. His family had been on the move for the last ten years. Ever since the incident in Forks. So to get a change of pace they'd ended up in a small town in Texas. He was ecstatic for the first time in years. He finally got to pull out his own clothes and dress everyone else for a change, much to the chagrin of his all-seeing sister, Alice.

His smile widened when a familiar song prattled out of the speakers. One that he had on his IPod and listened to daily. He knew that he was in the right place.

"Hey there, Suga. What can I get for ya'll?" A thick Texan accent asked from his side.

He turned to see his blonde bombshell of a sister with a wide grin on her face. "Char?"

"Well, hot damn Jasper. Pete's gonna shit a brick when he sees ya."

"Damn girl. It's been a dogs age since I seen ya smile. Where's Pete at?"

"He's gettin ready to take the stage with his mate, Suga. You'll like her Jasper. She's a sweetheart and taken to livin in the country with vigor."

"Is that right?"

"Hell yeah. Got Pete to straighten out real quick." Char said in a giggle.

He was about to continue talkin when Peter's deep baritone came out over the sound system. "Alright ya'll shut yer traps an' listen up." The bar went silent as the two figures on the stage strummed their guitars.

"I grab your hand and you say 'wait'. I say 'No, girl it's way too late.'" Peter started and looked to the woman next to him.

"We've been playin games for weeks, now I'm ready to play for keeps." She sang out and Jasper was mesmerized by her voice.

"Oh, tonight, we're gonna set the world on fire. I'm gonna set aside my pride. Not gonna be the one to say goodbye. Neither am I." They both sang as Jasper smiled.

"She wrote this song after they had first started datin." Charlotte said with a happy smiled on her face.

Charlotte smiled to her brother, one that had been easily returned. She sat on his knee and he pulled her to sit lean back on him. They swayed with the sweet melody that his brother and his mate created with their guitars and strong voices.

"We met her when she first moved to town, she was only nineteen at the time. I had met her first and we became friends. She already knew what we were from the moment she met me. I got to talkin to her and found out that she had had a coupla run ins with some crazy vampire. It was crazy. Well, I went to spend some time with her and Pete came to pick me up. Hell, it took him all of two seconds to really get a good whiff of her and he was in her face like nobody's business." Charlotte said smiling in fondness of the first night Pete tried to talk her into goin' on a date with him. "She raised an' eyebrow and chuckled. She said 'Would you be kind enough to pull your face away from me and give me some space? Your cute, but that doesn't excuse the invasion of space you seem so keen on doing.' I was rollin' cause Pete was stuck. He actually couldn't say nothing to her. It was hilarious."

"She sounds like a firecracker." Jasper said as he turned to see the rest of the Cullen's finally enter the bar. Alice looked at the girl on his lap and looked confused. "What's up Ali?"

"Who's she?" Alice asked, her voice and emotions contained nothing but pure curiosity.

"Oh, Ali, this is Charlotte Whitlock, my lil' sister; and Char, this is Alice Cullen, my other lil' sister." Jasper introduced his sisters to each other and then he went on to introduce Charlotte to the rest of the coven.

"It's nice to meet you Charlotte; we've heard so much about you." Esme said with a kind smile.

"So go on kiss me on the mouth. You know you want to; you should've done it by now." Pete's mate sang and Jasper couldn't help the smile on his face from appearing.

"Girl you don't know how long I've tried," Pete sang and his eyes traveled to his mate.

"Been fighting feelings deep inside." They both finished as they sang the chorus one more time.

"So tell me what you want me to do." Pete sang as they both finished the bridge. "Oh, it's too late baby I've already fallen in love with you."

The last chorus was slow and a good finish as the crowd went wild with applause, Jasper amongst them was one of the loudest.

Peter looked up to see his brother and grinned. He held up one hand and nodded as his brother pointed to the table he and his family sat at. Pete turned to his mate and winked as she smirked. "I'll be there in a minute, Pete. I'm gonna play a song on the Jukebox." She said as he nodded and took off to the bar.

"Garrett!" Pete yelled over the people that were shouting drink orders at him. The bartender looked up and smiled. "Two Jacks."

Garrett nodded and looked for his wife, who had been at one table since Pete and his mate took the stage. He shook his head and placed his fingers up to his mouth. A loud whistle rang out and Charlotte looked up to see her husband and mate as he motioned for her to come to him. Charlotte told Jasper she had to get back to work, but that she'd be back.

"Jasper. How ya been, brother?" Peter asked as Jasper stood up and hugged him tight.

"Been good, brother. Just trying to get back to my roots is all." Jasper said as he pointed and introduced his other family to his brother.

"It's good to meet ya'll. I'd introduce ya to my mate, but she seems to have disappeared." Peter said as his eyes drifted to the bar to see Garrett was joking with his mate. She leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek as she took the offered drinks from him. "Never mind, here she comes now."

They all looked over to see tan cowboy boots and long pale legs, a blue sundress and jean jacket clad body made its way toward them. They still couldn't see her face, but her hair was in waves all around her as she looked where she was going and laughed with some of the patrons of the bar. The names they called her caught their interest.

"Isa, when you gonna leave Pete and come see me?" A Patron joked as she laughed.

"When Pete decides to take off and leave me be, then I'll be right over, Dean." She retorted as the man laughed at her comment.

"That'll never happen, Pete never takes his eyes off of ya. Fat Chance, Dean ol' boy." Another male said as their table all laughed.

The Cullen's and Jasper all looked over to Pete who let out a chuckle as he stood up. He made his way over to where his mate was and looked to the men. "Come on, Dean, You know you'd never get a chance with her. Even if I was six feet under, boy." Pete joked as Dean shook his head a smile on his face.

"You never know, Pete. She just might come to find that I'm the better deal." Dean said with a smile as everyone laughed at their conversation.

"Well I'm sorry to break up the party, but my girl here's got some people to meet, boys. We'll catch up wit ya'll later." Peter said as they all waved to the couple.

"What am I gonna do with ya? Can't take ya nowhere." Peter said with a laugh.

"I can't help it, Suga." Isa said, as she kissed Peter on the chin before they finally made it to the table with a bunch of shocked faces of the Cullen's.

"Bella?" The Cullen's all asked.

"Woah. Talk about a blast from the past. How ya'll been? Oh, by the way, it's Isa now." Isa said with a kind smile.

"How? What? When? Why? Who?" Edward asked as Peter smiled at the stunned faces.

"Well, hot damn, Suga. Who'da thought you'd be the one to shock a bunch of Vampires?" Peter quipped as the Cullen's finally all came to.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked as she looked up hopeful.

"I did what Edward told me to do. I moved on. I got into the University of Texas and ended up movin out here after I met Char. I was only here to visit a friend of mine that lived here. Ah there she is. Ange!" Isa yelled as her friend came over quickly.

"Iz! Damn it's been too long." Angela said as she hugged Isa.

"It's only been four years, sistah." Isa said with a smile. "Sides, when was the last time you saw them?"

Angela looked over and her eyes widened. "Well I'll be damned."


	2. Chapter 2

Angela looked over the Cullen's and giggled. "Hey, ya'll. It's been a while, huh?"

Rosalie and Alice looked to one another and then to Isabella and Angela in shock. They were both Vampires. "Who changed you?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Oh, Pete and Garrett did. We both wanted to change when we turned twenty-six and decided that we would rather be stuck at that age than look like teenagers. Besides this way we're happy with how we look." Angela explained as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Besides might as well be close to my mate's age right?" Isa said as she sat down on Pete's lap.

"So you just decided to move here one day?" Edward asked confused and a bit hurt.

"Yeah, just went with the flow. Pete was a true gentleman. He did what he was supposed to and let me think on our relationship myself instead of trying to make my decisions for me. Hell, when Ange, Char and I wanted to go party he and Garrett said 'Have fun and don't go to jail.'" Isa said as Angela started laughing.

"I remember that. When we got home, Pete was laid up on the couch with a glass of Jack in his hand, watching TV and Garrett was doin some home repairs. Of Course we had ended up in Vegas and were gone for three days. But they knew where we were when we called to tell them to join us, but they said we should have some bondin' time. I think they were doing something while we was gone." Angela said as Bella, Char and she looked at Peter, who had an innocent smile on his face and then turned to Garrett, who looked like he was trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I have no clue what you beautiful ladies are jackin' your jaws about." Peter said with confidence that seemed to waver a bit at the looks the girls had been given him.

"This is just so strange." Jasper said as he grinned over to his brother.

"Yeah, well wait till we get home and the girls are in one'a their moods." Peter said as he got three slaps on his arms. "Damn!"

"Pete, baby, stop while yer ahead." Isa said sweetly and Peter smiled, as he gave her nod.

"It's like we've stepped into the twilight zone." Emmett commented as he looked to Rose, Alice and the parents as they nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Emmett, if you knew what the two of us have had to go through these last ten years, you wouldn't think that." Angela said as she and Isa shared a look.

"What have you two gone through?" Carlisle inquired.

"Later. We'll tell you if you really want to know." Isa supplied his answer as he nodded. "Just know that it's over and done with now. Pete, Garrett and Char took care of it."

"Whatever happened in the past is in the past." Angela said nonchalantly as she downed her shot.

"I suppose you're right. We're just curious as to how you two have been changed and what's been going on for the last ten years since we saw you." Carlisle said as Isa and Angela looked to one another and smirked.

"We won't tell you everything, but we'll give you enough." Isa said as she turned to see a human girl walk into the bar. "I'll be right back."

Pete's eyes followed her and a genuine smile graced his face. They all followed his eyes curiously and saw Isa talking to a girl around her age. With their hearing they could hear them clearly.

"So, Isa, how you been?" The girl asked shyly.

"Been good, Suga. What about you? Did you heal up okay?" Isa asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Everything turned out alright didn't it?" The girl asked quietly.

"Yeah, at least you got your payback. It wasn't right for him to toy with you like that. That kind of love is dangerous. You understand now why I wanted you to leave him? That possessiveness is just too much for you. It's not meant to be a part of your life. You're too sweet of a girl. So, are you gonna come back to the house with us or what?"

"I will. If it's okay with you and Pete. I don't want to be an inconvenience." She said as she looked away from Isa.

"It's not. And you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need, Sweetie. I don't want to see my niece get hurt again." Isa said as she pulled the girl into a hug and the Cullen's hadn't noticed that their jaws had collectively dropped. She turned to Pete and nodded.

"Aunt Isa, do you think I can go ahead and head to the house?" The girl asked as Isa as Pete came up to them. He pulled the girl into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll both head on home, baby girl. I have to get some rooms ready anyway. Let's git, Suga." Pete said as he kissed Isa and then turned to the girl as she ran to hug her aunt tightly. "We'll see you at home, baby."

"Alright, I'll ride with Ange." Isa said as the two took off out the door. She turned to see Garrett's face had a frown on it. "Sweets, what's up?"

She made her way to the bar and saw his eyes as they snapped to her. His voice was hard as his eyes stared straight into hers. "You've got some company comin' down the road."

Isa turned her head to see the four sets of car lights that were getting closer with every passing second. She turned to Ange and nodded. Ange stood up and pushed a button as all the vampires in the bar took action and picked up the tables and pushed them out of the way. The human mates of those that were there were taken to the back room that had been set up in case of an emergency.

Carlisle looked to Jasper and shrugged. "What's going on here?"

Jasper gave him a confused look and spoke to his sister. "Char, what's going on?"

"Some people are coming and you all need to just stay there and be quiet. Don't draw attention to yourselves." She said quietly as ten vampires walked into the bar. "No unnecessary movements."

Jasper watched as the leader of the new vampires walked straight up to Isabella. She stood there feelin' a bit nervous, but showed no signs of it.

"Stashen." She said in acknowledgement.

"Oh, Isabella. Everytime I see you, you get even more beautiful. How have you been, darling?" The man's smooth voice asked as he pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss it. A low growl was heard off from the side. The guy, Dean, stood up to stand next to Isa. "Oh, and you are?"

"Her friend and I don't think her mate would appreciate you hittin' on her like that." Dean growled out as this Stashen guy smirked.

"I've known Isabella for a long time. She knows I mean her no harm." Stashen replied dismissively.

"Now that everyone knows we're friends, Stashen, how bout we take this party up stairs?" Isa said pointin' her head toward the staircase on her left. The man nodded and took off up the stairs. "The rest of you no fightin'. If you wreck my bar, there'll be hell to pay and I'll be the one to take your ticket."

The other nine nodded instantly as they started to mill about the bar lookin' for something to do. Char watched as Isa turned back to look to her and placed her hand up to her head to tell her to call Peter. Char nodded imperceptibly and moved to the bar to stand beside her husband. She discretely pulled the phone off the hook and dialed Peter's number. She didn't say anything, other than to ask one of the cronies why Stashen was here, she knew Peter would hear and come running.

"He just has some business to discuss with your boss, Lady. Nothing bad, just business." The crony, named Nicholai, answered as he sat down on the stool in front of Garrett.

Isabella looked over the documents that Stashen threw on her desk. "What's this?"

"That dear Isabella is something that I found on the database that the Volturi have inside their castle." He answered as he inspected his nails.

Isabella looked over the papers and felt her hair start to stand up. "What are they planning to do? This database has information on most of the covens in the world. What's the point of this?"

"Invasion of privacy, I suppose, darling. Who knows? But I figured you and that crazy husband of yours would have the resources and contacts to find out what the hell those pasty bastards are up to, then I'll be happy to lend you a hand." Stashen said as the door to the office opened and Peter strolled in to see what was going on.

"What's up, Stace?" Peter asked as Stashen nodded to Isabella.

"Do you really think that we can do this, Stashen? Cause from the sophistication of this damn database, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more equipment than we already have. If you really want this to go down without a hitch, we're gonna need a bit more time to get it completely organized." Isabella said as she handed the papers to Peter, who scanned them. He turned quickly and pressed the intercom button.

"Yeah, boss?" Garrett asked as Peter shook his head.

"Tell Dean, Vasily and Viktor to ready the jet. Call the Russian Compound, get Ivan and Kirill on the phone and tell them exactly what we had discussed. Tell them 'Vremya prishlo'." Peter said, his Russian accent coming through loud and clear.

"Got it." Garrett said as he turned around and whistled loudly to the rest of the bar so that it got quiet fast. Everyone looked up to him. "Dean, Vasily, Viktor to the jet, now."

The three took the last of their shots and zoomed out the door like their tails were on fire. Everyone else went back to doing whatever they had been doing as Charlotte had already called the Russian compound for her husband and relayed the message. Whatever was going on Garrett knew that their little time of peace was about to come to a crashing end. He looked to Angela, who had her phone out and to her ears as she was relaying message after message to the next source, and sighed. His poor little sister was about to have a big awakening; both of them were.

"They'll be fine, they knew how to fight before they were changed and even after their change; you and Pete made sure they knew how to protect themselves. They're about as prepared as they could be. This change was needed to happen. You knew this the moment that oracle lady called you and told you everything. So don't worry, hun." Charlotte said as she looked him in the eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"You're right. Now we just have to wait and see how this is gonna play out form here on out. And Illyana's change has to be coming up soon. The whole year to get her trained, I'm thinking that while I work with Yana, then you, Isa and Ange could work on the techno crap. Pete can do what he's gotta do in the meantime." Garrett said as Ange sauntered up to the bar.

"The lights are green." She said as she turned and headed out of the bar. "I'll see you all there."

Jasper stood up and ran out the door after Angela. "Ange!" He called out and she turned her head sideways.

"What?" She asked as she kept on.

"Can I travel with you? I am not about to be left behind again." Jasper asked confidently.

"Why not. But I'm pretty sure your brother's gonna be pissed about it." Angela said with a smile as he caught up to her.

"He'll live."

"But you may not." Angela muttered as she pulled out her phone and texted Isa the change in her plans.

 **Isa:**

 **Keep him busy and don't let him know what is really going on. We have enough to deal with and I don't need that emo extraordinaire on my case about how I run things. So do what you have to, but don't give him the important details.**

Angela shook her head. So Isa was still a bit bitter about the whole Cullen leaving thing. Angela knew she would be, but this was going to be hilarious, she already knew it. She was just gonna settle in for the ride of her life.

"Thanks, Ange." Jasper said as he hopped into the passenger side.

"You're welcome, suga. But like I said you may not survive this trip."

 **Chapter two: respectfully finished…ugh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella sighed as Stashen left the bar with his posse behind him. Peter pulled her to him with a sigh of his own.

They were in their own world when a throat cleared behind them. They both turned and saw the rest of their coven standing there. The look they were given was one of soldiers ready for battle. This led Peter's eyes to drift toward the confused Cullen's.

"You all should probably go. Wait...where's Jasper?" He asked as Isabella slapped her forehead with a hard smack and muttered under her breath.

"He left with Ange." She said as he turned to her.

"And you didn't think it was important for me to know this?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant to tell you." Isabella said as she shook off the tension. "Ange knows what to do, so chill Suga. She knows not to tell him anything. We knew this was a possibility when you told him to come for a visit."

Peter pursed his lips in thought and turned back to the Cullen's. "You all need to head out and go home."

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked concern laced in his voice.

"Not really any of your business. So please do as you're asked and leave." Garrett replied in a polite, yet tense voice.

Carlisle looked to his family and sighed. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would not answer them unless it would benefit them. The look in each of their faces was one that he dreaded to see.

"Surely we're not going to let those children do something rash, Carlisle?" Esme worried as Charlotte looked to them.

"I assure you we're not children and we don't need a mother to watch over us." Charlotte said as she took offense to Esme's tone. "If anything you would need us to watch over you."

Isabella came to her sister's aide and pulled her to her. "Calm down, sugar-britches. We've got work to do." Isabella said as Charlotte let out a growl. She then turned to the Cullen's, who had the audacity to look offended. She let out a world weary sigh and spoke. "She's right. You all bein here would do more harm than good. So please if you'd be kind enough to go. We'd appreciate it."

The two women then left out to the back area where the humans were. The rest of the Cullen's looked on in awe. A deep voice spoke up that made them jump.

"My wife is right. It would do more harm than good for you to be here. Things are about to get rough and you don't need to be apart of it.". Peter said as the others looked to one another.

"What if we want to help?" Edward asked in a haughty tone.

"Not really your choice, boy. You need to learn to leave things be when asked. All this 'better than thou' shit has gotta stop before it gets you killed." Peter said in a commanded tone. "And you will of this attitude of yours keeps up."

"Edward shut up." Rosalie grouched as she crossed her arms.

"Listen to your sister kid. The grown-ups are talkin." An unrecognizable deep voice echoed from the pool tables.

Everyone turned to see a fit army lookin guy stand up straight to his full 6'7 height with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Edward, feeling brave, decided to open his mouth again his families protests. "This is none of your business."

Garrett sensed what was going to happen and intercepted the taller man. "Grey. That's enough man. He's just a squirt that doesn't know when to shut his trap."

"He best be learnin real quick fo' I show 'im what a vampire is really s'posed to be like." The deep southern accent spat from the big guys mouth.

"Edward! Do you know how to shut up for at least two fucking minutes?" Alice screeched angrily.

"Carlisle get him out here before his pisses off my brothers." Isabella said as she stalked back into the front. "Grey? Come on Sweetie stay with me."

She had a hand on his face as two other guys came up and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Brothers?!" The Cullen's gasped out.

"That's right my brothers. Biological, too." Isabella said as she turned back to the men. The four of them all looked alike and they could see the resemblance to Charlie Swan. "Mason, Lane take him on out back and let him cool off. I'll be out there in a bit."

She turned back to the Cullen's and sighed. "Grey, Mason and Lane are my biological brothers. Tripletts to be exact. They are ten years older than me. Dad had them with his first girlfriend, you all might have heard of her. Her name was Joy Ateara." Isabella said as she shook her head.

"You don't owe them an explanation, Suga. They don't deserve it." Charlotte said as she stood by her sister. Isabella felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see a text message from her New Orleans contacts.

 **To: Iz**

 **From: J. Williams**

 **Iz, I'm not real sure how to work this damn contraption, but Vic said it was easy to. Not sure how this works, but if it gets to you this quick I'll be happy. I just spotted someone of interest. She seemed to be looking for someone. Not sure who yet, but I got her scent so I'll know if she's near. Will keep in touch. Heard you got a blast from the past, Ange told me when she Texted me. Will keep you posted though, dear. Love ya and we'll see you later. Sending the picture now.**

 **Download Picture 10.4 kb**

Isabella downloaded the picture to see Heidi Volturi lurking around Bourbon Street and sighed. So James was on the hunt now. _Well now, that will certainly work in our favor. Just need to get him close enough to really get trace started on her cell._ Isabella thought as she showed the picture and message to Peter and Charlotte. They both nodded and Charlotte turned to Garrett.

"Let's go, baby. We're needed elsewhere." Char said as she dragged Garrett along.

"Davey, you and Whiskers are gonna run the bar. You can let humans in while we're all gone, but don't let anything happen to this bar or you'll have the big boss to deal with." Peter said as he nodded toward his wife.

"Got it boss." Davey said as he moved behind the bar to serve a few of the human mates that came back to the front.

"Cullen's go home. This is your last warning before we make ya." Isabella said as they nodded and finally took off out the door, taking their sweet time. "We need ta head on out, baby."

"I know." Peter said as he kissed the top of her head and moved to the back door. "Mason!"

Mason came walking up and looked to Peter. "Go get Yana and meet us at the Jet." Peter said as he nodded to the worried look on Isabella's face.

Mason walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay, sister. We're all here and you know it."

"I know, Bubba, I know. It's just hard to process is all." Isabella said as she hugged him tighter. "We need to go, so go get Yana and we'll leave as soon as she's on board."

Mason nodded as he and Grey took off and left Lane with them. Lane walked over to the bar and threw back two shots of high quality bourbon. "Let's get this shit over with." He said as he stood from the stool and moved toward the door.

 **Compteted Chapter 3…Seems like tensions are high and I wonder how this will play out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Angela sped her way through the night until she got to a small town in Virginia. She slowed to a stop in front of an old looking house.

"Where are we?" Jasper asked as he looked around.

"Edinburgh, Virginia. I've gotta pick up a package." She said as she got out of the car.

"What kind of package?" He asked as he got out too. This was the first time he really got a look at what she was wearing. He wasn't disappointed to find her in a long flow skirt or the leather halter top. The image she created, had him trying and failing on what she spike.

"Not really any of your concern, Suga. Just know that it will help in the long run. If you need to feed best be doin it now before we hop our flight to Iceland." She said as they made it to the front door. After the third knock a deep voice rang out.

"Hold your damn horses, I'm coming." The man said before the door crept open to reveal a tall, lean man with jet black hair and pure emerald green eyes. The sharp point of his nose and sharp lines of his cheeks would pass him off as handsome. The man pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Angie!"

"Randall, I'm here to pick up that package." Angela said carefully, her eyes veered off toward the newcomer and Randall nodded in acceptance.

"I have most of what you asked for, but a few things I couldn't get in the states. I was about to head to Turkey to get the rest." Randall said as Angela nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll have Doruk meet you there. He'll know what you're lookin for and know where to get it quickly." Angela said as she tuned to see the confused look on Jasper's face.

"Don't ask. It'll only make your head spin." Randall said with a small smile.

"We'll see you in Russia, Randall. Make sure Marko knows you're comin. Otherwise, he's liable to attack first then ask." Angela said as she turned to Jasper. "I was serious if you need to hunt, then do it now. While we're in the middle of nowhere. Otherwise we'll be in trouble if we're over the middle of the Atlantic and you freak out because of all the humans and go on a rampage."

"Fine, just will you come with me?" Jasper asked not willing to let her out of his sight. He wasn't sure why that was, but didn't want to question it at the moment.

"Fine." She answered as they took off into the woods.

They were a several meters in when he finally spoke again. "How do you know all these people?"

"Unlike your family, who's overprotectiveness borders on lunacy. We've been free to roam. Isa and I took off to Greece the minute Pete said we were fine to be around humans. First we landed in Iceland and met a vampire coven that goes by the name of Korvus. They had four in their coven. Mila, Jan, Viktor and a small petite girl named, Ana. They welcomed us into their home and we were happy for the hospitality. We stayed for about a month. Next we landed in Ireland. We met the Irish coven then. Siobhan and Liam were wary at first, but Maggie told them we were peaceful and they warmed to us. We stayed for about a week, then traveled to England. We met with Alistair, who knew we were comin because Pete called him and he took us in for about three weeks. He and Isa are thick as thieves. He'd do anything for her. We traveled to France and met Pierre and his coven of three. From there we left for Germany and met Greg and his coven of four. Then flew to Greece and met Erika and her coven of three. We stayed for about two months. Then headed on to Saudi Arabia and found Doruk and his mate, Jewell. We helped them out because a bunch of Volturi henchmen decided they needed to die. We took care of them and we all fled to Turkey and made our way to India where we met Chikash and Taka. They're two brothers who tend a farm to make money for their Village. After the year was comin to an end Isa and I hopped a flight and made it back home to Texas. Isa had been missing Pete something fierce." Angela explained as they came upon a herd I deer.

She sat down as Jasper took off after the herd and watched. The way he moved, she noted, was like a true warrior/predator. She liked it and knew she was excited. She knew when he caught the scent of her arousal she'd be hard pressed to not find a reason to enjoy it. It was what they were after all. Creatures of physical pleasure. She knew it and embraced it. Her eyes made contact with his pitch black one and she froze. That was all it took as he rushed to her and began to circle slowly. His fingers lightly brushed the skin on her arms and back. The soft caress to her collar bones had her knees in a weak state. Never before had one touch pulled her to beg for more than a mere touch.

His hand slid down her back as he pulled her front to him. The gasp that fled her mouth gave him the subtle invitation to consume her mouth. She could feel her desire pool into her soaked panties. His arms picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to an old oak. She gripped at his hair ad he pulled aside her underwear and rubbed her roughly with calloused fingers.

The sensation created a fast approaching climax that had a growl pulled from her chest. She heard heard the tale-tell sound of a buckle and zipper being undone and waited on baited great as he plunged into her hot depths. The moans that escaped them made the electricity of their touch more potent and the repeated thrusts flung them into a deeper ecstasy than either of them ever knew.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. He didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop. The tension built even more and he gruffly spoke. "Angie, baby, come with me. Do it now, Suga. Let me feel you cum on my dick."

That was all it took and she exploded as he grunted his release. They panted as they rode out their bliss. He rested his head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back slowly and calmly. He shudder with each pass of her hand and felt as she started to move from him. He moved back and let her down. She stood and straightened out her skirt.

"Well now, that was fun. Next time, I'd prefer a bed though and a little more Romance." She joked as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

He hurried to pull up his pants and rushed after her.

 **To Iz**

 **From Ange:**

 **Dearest, he is thoroughly distracted. Who knew veggies were so fun in the sack. He's still unaware of the matters at hand. We'll see you all in Russia. Randall's on board, he's on his way to the bird. Give Talon my thanks when you see him.**

Isabella looked to her screen before she powered down her phone. A smirk settled on her face as Yana retold of how she and Peter saved her life to her father.

She supposed if Lane could cry, then at that moment, he would have been a blubbering mass of jelly.

Lane held his twenty-two year old daughter close to him and smiles to his sister and his brother-in-law, thankful for their very existence. His mind flashed back to when he was twenty four and gis little sister was but fourteen. His mother never kept them from seeing their Dad and younger sister, which he had been ultimately glad for. She knew them and they knew her. Quil had been a little distraught when he had found out about his brothers and Bella, but had slowly warmed up to the idea.

The fact that their baby brother was a wolf greatly enhanced their protection for their father. The fact that their family didn't keep secrets was a blessing and a curse. Charlie knew what they were and so did their mom. Quil took it all in stride and stepped up to the Alpha position when Jacob wouldn't. So they were on good terms with the wolves. Paul had been devastated when Bella came home with her mate, but quickly rebounded to his mate Rachel Black. The other wolves were on respectable levels when it came to their family.

Everyone seemed to be on the right page, but now Stashen had opened up a big can of worms as his double agent status rolled in to play. He and Mason had known Stashen since their dis bout in Iraq since they were eighteen.

This new war would make the Romanians war look like child's play. Their great-great-great-great Uncle James would be proud of them, although he'd be right there with them as well. And Lane was thankful he turned him and Mason when he did. At the age of twenty-six. The same age his sisters were turned at.

At the age of seventeen Bella found out about Vampires, but it wasn't from her goofy ass boyfriend like everyone thought. It was from her brothers. Grey had been changed only two days after they had awakened.

Yana knew what her father was and how long he had been that way. She knew she was close to his age biologically, yet she knew he would always be her father. She loved him for it. This new ride they were on was going to be one hell of a kicker. She couldn't wait for it to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Yana smiled as her Aunt Isa and Uncle Peter spoke in low tones to each other. They seemed to be two of the happiest people she had ever known. She wanted that. The secret smiles and the thoughtful glances. The way he helped his aunt when she needed it or when she took care of him after a bout of being wounded on the battlefield. Her dream of having a knight in shining armor like her uncle was something that she had been hoping for since she first met him when she first met him almost four years ago. Her Aunt was one of her heroes and it was all the more reason she wanted to join in on the fight.

At twenty-two, she was desperate to find a love that would last forever. Something that her aunt told her with time she would find and her father told her to be ready and willing to love that person. Her father had yet to find his mate, the same as her uncles.

Her Aunt Charlotte and her Uncle Garrett were two of the most open and sincere people she had met yet. They were always brutally honest with each other and sometimes the rest of her family would watch like it was a tennis match when her Aunt Lottie decided it was time for her dear husband to pay for his crimes.

Most of the time her Aunt Angela would call at the right time to listen to them argue over the phone. Or she would skype and watch as they turned the screen around to let her watch with them.

Amazingly, she had the love of her family and extended family, meaning all the guys that ran the bar with her Aunt and Uncle.

Her Aunt Victoria and her Uncle James were two of the greatest people she had ever met and two of the fiercest. Uncle James had told her of how he had tried to steal Aunt Isa from the Cullen's at the baseball game and how they thought that he would harm her. He had known that the boy was not her mate and decided that he would intervene. She had known Uncle James from the time she was four, as her grandfather had known what he was, something he hadn't told them. So, her father and her grandfather had a long heart to heart with her when she was only twenty.

It was amazing to see so many of her family alive and knew she would join them in the ranks of immortality soon.

Jasper smelt another vampire close to them. He turned quick enough to grab the mystery vamp that had snuck up on them. Angela let out the chuckle that had formed in her throat as she took in the scene before her. "Jasper leave him be."

"After he just tried to attack us?" Jasper asked with an incredulous face.

"Yes, if he had been quieter and sneakier he would have accomplished his mission, yet he is a young one. He knows not of what should be natural to him." Angela spoke with a calm voice as Jasper released the young vampire. "Raven?"

"We are in need of your assistance, Milady." Raven said with a deep accented voice.

Jasper listened and couldn't quite place the accent, but looked to Angela in wonder as she nodded. She turned to Jasper and spoke quickly. "I hope you have your skills still, they're gonna be needed."

Raven turned and she took off after him. He shook his head and sped off after them as he felt a strange pull to be beside Angela.

Raven and Angela were spoke of something called 'The Faction'. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew what a faction was, but not of a this thing.

"How long have they been active?" Angela asked as she effectively pulled him from his thoughts.

"Two days and we have some ground to cover, I've been looking for you or Milady Isabella, but when I got to the bar, she had already left." Raven said as Angela nodded.

"She's on her way to Russia, which is where we were headed. This better not take long, Raven, or I will take your tongue with me." Angela growled as Raven shook fearfully. He knew her temper knew no bounds when it got into the way of her missions. Her next statement had confusion colored into it. "What's Saxton and Rina know of my coming?"

Raven avoided her eyes as he spoke. "They know not of your coming."

A deep growl pulled out of her throat and Jasper had to hold his lust in check. It turned him on to the point that he was completely hard. It was kind of hard to run with a hard-on.

"Raven, I really will take your tongue for this. When I kill these cretins your tongue is coming with me for the next twenty years." She said as Raven signed and nodded. Jasper felt his eyes widen as he looked from the dejected vampire and his new companion. What the hell had he just gotten himself into to? He wondered as they sped off into the night.

David watched from afar as a member of his pack ran up to his tent in the wilds of Romania's vast country side. "Cedric, it seems your back from your journey." David said as the young pup huffed and puffed for oxygen.

"Milord, there seems to be rumors of an uprising in the vampire world." Cedric finally huffed out as his breath finally caught.

"Jaston has not returned with you?" The young Alpha asked as Cedric nodded. "How did you come by this information, Cedric?"

"He was taken by a vampire from the Romanian ruins." Cedric said with fear in his voice. "A phone call made to the Romanian ancients from a man by the name of Vasili. I wasn't sure what to do with the information before we were caught."

A ring from his cellphone took him by surprise as he was in thought. He looked to the contraption he had no use for, but at this moment he was glad he had taken it from the one of the two he considered family.

 **To: David**

 **From: Izzy**

 **We need to speak and I would prefer to see you in person brother. We have news to free you of the shackles the Volturi have set on you and your kin. Meet us in Russia at the compound.**

"Poor by. Take your leave, Cedric. Rest and relax until I return. I shall be back in a fortnight. I must away to Russia." David said as he dismissed the boy. "Tell Wynetta she is in charge until my return. Now leave me be."

The young pup bowed before he backed away and left his Alpha to himself. David pursed his lips and shook his head. He should have known he was about to freeze as Russia always seemed to be cold in the middle of November.

 **Chapter 5 ugh...yay**


	6. Chapter 6

David ran over the shit many times in the last six years that he had had to run to Russia, just because his sisters called on him and his council. It was getting harder to resist the call of the moon and he knew that this month he would have to shift or he would go crazy. He shook his head as he blurred through the trees. He knew how fast and strong his kind were and he knew his sisters only cared for him because he had spared them from death when they first encountered each other.

 _ **Six years ago**_

 _David heard the alerted howl from the other side of their territory and quickly took off to get to the place that he knew would be crawling with pups from every generation. The hill that signaled the end of their territory came into view as he rushed to see two of the sentry's holding down two female vampires._

" _You know if you'd be so kind as to hold off on killing us, we'd be oh so grateful." The darker one scathed out as the lighter skinned one shook her body in laughter._

" _Ange, can you be any more of a bitch?" She asked as David looked on in wonder. She looked up to David and smiled sweetly. "My sarcastic sister here and I would like to explain our situation if you'd be so kind as to have your sentry's get up off of us."_

 _David motioned for them to pull the vampires up, but to hold them in place in case it was a trap. He gave the girls a pointed look as the lighter skinned one was about to speak._

" _Do you realize that you just fucked with my Gucci jacket? This skirt is Dolce and Gabbana? Who's gonna buy me some new shit when I can't get the grass stains out of the denim?" The darker one seethed as she dusted off the dirt and grass from her clothing. David then noticed that the lighter one shook with laughter again as he noticed that she was wearing better attire than her sister. Her clothing seemed to consist of standard hiking boots, Jeans and a regular t-shirt. Practical, more so than her sister._

" _Forgive us, but all vampires we have come in contact with try to kill us first. This is precaution for our sake, more than yours." David said in perfect English. The two looked to one another and then back to David._

" _I assure you we mean you no harm. We were on our way to Sighisoara to see the ruins. I thought it'd be intriguing to see where the legend started somewhat. Dracula and all that boorish vampire lore." The lighter one said with a friendly smile. "My sister here decided that a short cut through this valley may be easier than having to travel on the railway with all those humans, especially since it had been a while since we had eaten. Rest assured, sir, that we will not feast on the people in your home. We have no intentions of eating innocents and from what we can see, you are all innocent. So if you'd be so kind and make them let go. We'll be on our way and go the long way around. If they can keep up, they can follow."_

 _David nodded to the two and they released the women. "I shall follow. To give me peace of mind. Please ladies I shall show you the borders and then escort you personally to Sighisoara." He said as he started off with the two women behind him. They followed him and smiled to one another as he began reciting the history of the land and how their tribe came to be there._

" _So you have been restricted to this area and have been for the last six hundred years? Just because of Caius Volturi?" The Dark skinned one asked as a frown marred her perfect face._

" _Yes, we have been sentenced to death by starvation because we cannot keep food well stocked here." David said as s deep growl emanated from both girls._

" _Those asshats are worse than we originally thought. I swear to God, Bella. When we get home I will find a way to dethrone them and make their empire crumble. I'll show them the real Elizabeth Bathory!" The darker one said._

" _If you don't mind me asking. What are your names?" David finally asked as he cut off the tirade of the darker one._

" _My name is Bella and that's Angela. We're from the US. If you haven't noticed." Bella said with a slight smile of apology for her sister's mouth._

" _My name is David and from what I have seen from the two of you I would be happy to escort you all the way to his home." David replied as the two smiled widely._

 _Bella came to stand on his left side and Angela on his right. David didn't know what was going on until the girls stopped, effectively making him stop, and crouched with their backs facing him. That was when he heard it. The rustling that accompanied feet._

" _David! You were given explicit instructions to not leave your land at any time, unless given orders to. Now I don't recall giving you those orders." A deep rumble bounced around them and David sneered at the sound._

" _Santiago. Don't you have other things to do? Like rape young unsuspecting vampires of their minds?" David spat as he saw how the two women stayed between the Volturi guard members and himself._

" _You think you're big stuff with those two little newborns near you and yet, I still have the better men." Santiago flaunted as he saw the darker one close her eyes and then straighten out of her crouch._

" _Bella." She simply said as Bella stood up and smirked. Her red eyes seemed to brighten as they had flared blue a bit before she focused on Santiago with minimal effort and David felt his eyes widen._

 _The screams that had been coming from him were deafening as he did the only thing he could and flailed around to try and get free of the invisible clamps that held him suspended in the air. He could feel the pressure on his joints before the screech of metal being grated met their ears and his limbs were ripped from his body. Angela walked over and lit a match. "All you who witness here, make sure you know how to run fast." She said loudly as she dropped the match onto the venom and then took off as fast as she could after the one that tried to get away._

 _The other four were circled around Bella and David. Bella smiled slightly before she picked David up and launched him back toward his land. "Make sure you remember us!" She yelled as he sailed through the air._

 _The moment his legs touched down he bent his knees and rolled until he was sure he could stand on his own. His eyes widened as the smoke of the pyres made were huge black plumes. Did they do it? Was it done? He wondered before he heard a ringing of some sort from his pocket._

 _He pulled out the contraption and pressed a button._

" _You should be free to hunt for a little while before another guard is released soon. Good Luck, David and we'll be seeing you." Bella's voice filtered out from the end of the phone before it hung up._

 _A small smile crept onto his face as he stared at the strange piece of technology in his hand. Very interesting indeed._

 **Present**

The moment he had made it to the compound he smelt Ivan and Kirill. Two knocks and the huge concrete doors moved and you could hear the grinding of stone against stone. Kirill came out bearing a hot beverage and a heated blanket that Davis was all too happy to accept as he followed the stoic vampire inside to warm up.

"Isa said you'd be stopping by." Kirill justified as they made their way to the parlor to sit by the fire.

"Yes, she said I was needed." David answered when he finally warmed up and was sure his teeth wouldn't chatter through his speech. "You are lucky you don't feel the cold any longer."

"Whatever they have found out means a lot to us all. I, for one, would like to know what they know." Kirill said as Ivan made his way to the room with a bowl of steaming hot soup.

"I'm not sure how it will taste, but it should do until Isa gets here." Ivan gestured to the soup as David nodded grateful for the hot meal.

"It's should be fine, thank you my friend." David said.

The three of them sat in silence for a while as they each lost themselves to the thoughts in their heads.

"Have you heard anything on Angela, yet?" David asked as Ivan nodded slightly.

"She seems to be babysitting Peter's brother. Which is why she will be late in the first place. She has some other things to take care of as well." Ivan said as he turned to look to Kirill.

David had gone up to his room to take get a good's night sleep and try to be ready for the rest of his family's arrival. Peter would be sure to wake him if he was needed right away. He had been asleep for about six hours before he was awakened to see that he had slept so long. He felt refreshed, yet still cold. The moment he made it to the parlor again, Ivan had the hot beverage, tea, ready for him. "So who all is coming?" David asked as he looked to the two men that sat in front of him again. _Just like last night._ He thought to himself before he focused in on what Kirill was saying.

"I know of Chikash and Taka's arrival, they should be almost here. The Irish coven, The Icelandic and French coven's are due to arrive in two days. Doruk and Jewell are on the way and should arrive within the next day or so. Greg and Erica's covens should already be en route as well. Although I think Doruk was needed by a friend of Angela's to get some things from the black market in Turkey." Kirill said as he got up to grab the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"We heard you were in need of some help. We would like to help you out." The deep accented Romanian voice sounded out.

"And how is it that you've come by this information, Vladimir?" Kirill asked his face as stoic as ever, David looked to Ivan and saw that his friend was crushing the arm of the chair.

"That is none of your business."

"It is if you are trying to weasel your way into Isa's life again. No, we do not need your help. You can forget it." Kirill growled into the phone as a knock sounded on the front door.

Ivan swiftly ran toward the surveillance room to see Pierre and his coven waiting in the snow. "Kirill open the door. It's Pierre and his coven." Ivan said as he heard the concrete door scratching against the stone floor.

Pierre looked around as they all walked in and made their way toward the parlor. "I thought I smelled a dog." He said with a smile. "David! How have you been old friend?"

David nodded and smiled. "I have been well, my friend, but I see you have someone knew with you."

The woman came and stood beside Pierre and smiled to David. "My name is Jessica. I am Pierre's wife and mate."

"It has only been four years since I last saw you, my friend. When did this happen?" David wondered.

"It was actually right after you left. She walked straight into my store and I could not hold myself back any longer." Pierre said as he beamed to his friend. "Where is Selina?"

"She is home with our two pups. Isa 'texted' me and said she needed to speak to me in person and to come here. So here I am." David said sipping on the hot tea that Ivan had pour him again.

"Here you go, since I know you don't want to go hunt at this time of night." Ivan said as he handed the coven of five now hot mugs filled with blood.

"Thank you. How did you know we were quite thirsty, Ivan?"

"When you kept staring at David's artery." Ivan joked as David laughed with them.

"I'm glad you all can laugh. You're going to need that sense of humor of yours after the things we have to discuss. But we shall wait for the others to all join us." A female voice floated from the doorway of the parlor. Everyone turned to see Isa and Peter there. Behind them stood Lane, Mason, Grey and little Yana. Isa's face was hard and looked all business. Here we go.


	7. Chapter 7

_We've been playing games for weeks, I'm ready to play for keeps_

 **Russian compound**

Peter watched as his wife engulfed her pseudo brother in a hug and kissed his cheek sweetly. He wasn't sure how they were gonna get through the fight, but he knew they had to.

His eyes roamed over the small congregation that settled in the plush chairs around the den and felt his hope lock itself in place. This was his family and he'd be damned if anything happened to them while he was still here.

He knew there was a chance that they wouldn't come back from this alive, but he was determined to make it back with his wife and brothers.

"Peter." A French accented male voice caught his attention. He turned to see Pierre was stood next to him. "May I speak to you in private?"

A quick glance to his wife and brothers and he nodded as the two of them left to the back of then compound.

The moment they were in the back room Peter shut the soundproof doors and turned to Pierre's still form.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Peter asked in French. (What is wrong?)

"We have a problem." Pierre said in a grave voice.

"What's happened?"

"Remember when those shifters decided that we shouldn't be allowed to live in the city?"

Peter thought back to the small battle they fought two years before they had truly settled in Texas. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Those damn dogs came back and started to terrorize our coven again." Pierre spat as Peter shook his head.

"Has the Volturi caught wind of it yet?"

"No, but I know they will soon."

Peter turned to look Pierre in the eyes and nodded. They both knew what this meant.

Meanwhile in a Brazilian abandoned beach front Charlotte and Garrett searched for one of her oldest friends. They had been searching for almost a day and a half, when she had finally caught the scent.

The house looked decrepit and worn from the sea air. She could smell his scent all around the property, she knew it was a territorial trait he had always used.

"Damian!" Charlotte yelled out as the near silent sound of a vampires footfalls surrounded them. "Come on out, you lug head!"

A deep laugh bellowed from begin them. They turned and a tall dark skinned man made his way out of the deep brush of the forest that surrounded them.

"Charlotte." His deep smooth as caramel voice rang out. "What brings you and your mate to my home."

"It's time to repay that debt." She said flatly.

His demeanor changed as he took off into the house, only to return a moment later with a duffle bag slung on his back. "Let us take our leave."

The three headed even further south as they made their way toward Argentina.

Jasper followed as Angela and Raven sped through city after city to reach their destination. It had taken them almost two days to reach it because they had to appear human in some areas.

The moment they arrived purple smoke could be seen and all three raced even faster to reach the place where the smoke was coming from.

In another part of America James was nodding his head to the song that blared from one of the bars on the infamous Bourbon Street in the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana. His eyes glued to the woman he had been trailing for the last two days. She seemed to be giving out invites to a tour in Volterra.

He had always wondered how they got their tours to the city.

 _Hey there sugar darlin'_

 _Let me tell you somethin_

 _Girl, I've been tryin to say, now_

Victoria watched as her husband got into the music and sighed. She knew he was a great tracker, but for some reason he was stuck on seventies songs and when in that mode there was no getting him out of it. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how Bella, Mason and James danced to that exact song.

 _You look so sweet_

 _And you're so doggone fine_

 _I just can't get you out of my mind_

 _You've become the sweet taste in my mouth, now_

Laurent shook his head in amusement from his spot at a table outside of a small bistro of many that lay along the street. His eyes followed the woman as she kept her allure on high so the men and women flocked to her. He signaled to his partner ad he stopped by with the tall glass of dark amber liquid in his tumbler.

James gave him a cheeky smirk as he kept his pace and continued on.

Raven shook the water from his hair as they continued on their way. He knew they would have a better chance with Lady Angela or Lady Bella's help.

Eustace's faction had been gaining a name for itself for the past couple of months and he knew his coven would need help.

"What's going on here?" The male that wad with his sire asked.

"I'll explain later." His lady said as she rung her hair out. She turned to Raven as the all stopped at the door to his home. "Raven. Do you understand the implications and the ramifications for what you are accusing Eustace of?"

"I do and I have proof of said activity, ma'am." Raven said in a strong voice.

Jasper was as clueless as ever, but shifted when he heard a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"He understands and so do we, Milady Angela." The sultry and seductive Spanish lilt of Maria caressed his eardrums. He jumped into action, unaware of him doing so.

"Maria!" He growled as he faced her, his teeth pulled back I've his gums in a vicious snarl.

"Jasper?" She asked her face full of nothing but confusion. Her confused eyes turned to Angela in question. "What is he doing here, Milady?"

"Maria, he is here because I had no prior knowledge of this happening. As it stands we were on our way to Russia when Raven called on me. So I am in need information from you, my dear, to show me this 'proof' against Eustace." Angela said her voice stern and left no room for argument.

"Come this way, Milady." Maria said smoothly as she bowed and they followed her into the building. Jasper kept his eyes narrowed on the woman that had made his life a living hell for 150 years. He knew that Angela trusted her, but he knew that he never would.

Peter and Pierre returned to the den and noticed that more people had shown up while they were trying to find a solution on the shifter problem in Paris. It seemed that at least Erica and Greg's covens were not here yet. Randall, Chikash, Taka and Doruk plus Jewell had shown while they were spoke.

Chikash and Taka turned to smile at him with amusement in their bright red eyes. "Peter." Taka smirked as Pete growled lowly. "How have you been love?"

Chikash let his eyes smile as he pulled on his brother's arm. "Taka, that's enough. Forgive him Peter, you know how he is."

Peter sneered a bit before a hand slapped the back of his head and he turned to see Yana had a hold of Mason's hand. He got the gist of what had just occurred and shook his head. "Behave, Uncle Pete. They are here to help."

"Doesn't mean I have to be nice to the fucker." Peter said as Mason chuckled at his expense.

"Actually bro? That's exactly what it means." Lane said with a chuckle of his own.

"Can we get down to business?" Grey grouched out as everyone turned to see Isabella was in the midst of braiding his hair. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can get going."

"Erika and Greg said that they were on their way. Char and Garrett are on their way to Peru to get Kritaa and Chase. Ange and Jasper are helping out a faction problem in the Mojave. Jasper just met Maria again." Isabella said as Peter smirked.

"I bet that went well." Peter said a chuckle in his voice.

"It went peachy." Isabella grinned as she looked over her phone one more time.

 **Ok guys I'm done with 7 and hopefully 8 will be soon enough. Sorry for the wait. But here ya go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mojave desert (Maria's Compound)**

Maria watched from the corner of her eye as Jasper kept his eyes glued to her every movement and in slight wonder watched as Lady Angela rubbed his arm soothingly. She wondered if Jasper noticed the care that Lady Angela took to keep him calm. _Just as a mate would._ Maria mused as a smirk crossed her blood red lips.

The moment they had entered the compound the sound of screams could be heard from the lower level. Lady Angela moved with the grace that had been bestowed upon her and her sister, Lady Isabella and Maria knew she would follow the two until her dying breath. She knew that these two Ladies were the ones that were meant to rule, although they never acted the way they were supposed to when they had down time. She knew Lady Isabella would never want to rule, but having so many calling to her for help it would only be natural.

No official title had been made and she wasn't sure where the 'Lady' part had come from or from who, but she knew they deserved the titles. Besides if it hadn't been for Lady Angela on that one fateful day, Maria would have no mate to keep her sated and safe.

They followed as Maria led them down to the lower levels and Jasper began to stiffen at the familiarity of the compound. It had brought back memories of a time he had wished to forget.

"Calm down, Jasper. You're nerves are starting to show." Angela said to him with a quick glance to him before her eyes moved back to face forward. Her head was held high as if she was royalty and he wondered if, by the way the others spoke to her and of her, she really was considered royalty here. He had to wonder how this had come about and why his brother never said a word about it. Her back straight and the grace she walked with made him think that she had been here many times before now.

Maria stopped in front of the door that the screams emanated from and turned to Angela. "Milady." She simply said as Angela gave a nod and pushed the door open to reveal a limbless torso hanging on the far wall. Jasper felt sick to his being and was about to follow before Maria placed a hand on his arm and he tensed up.

"Let us catch up, Jasper, I'm sure you do not wish to witness this. Lest it show you a side of her that you have never wanted to see." Maria said as he saw the door start to close as he saw Angela's hand raised back to his the head of the limbless man and the moment it closed he heard a growl and a hard hit of stone hitting stone.

His eyes turned to Maria as she cringed and steered him and the other three that followed back up the stairs to the upper levels. He watched as he walked at the vampires that were lazed around the compound in complete silence. Their eyes watched but they did not move from their spots before going back to whatever it was they were doing. Seemingly ignoring the now louder screams from downstairs.

"So how have you been whilst living with the Cullen's?" Maria asked as particular scream had her cringing in on herself.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked curiously and relaxed only a bit.

She handed him a glass of dark amber liquid. "I found my mate. You met him. He was the one to come calling you Lady Angela. She is his sire." Maria said as she sat down on a stool at the bar.

"I'm sorry, but this is hard to wrap my head around." He said as she smiled sweetly before a loud snap and the smell of smoke reached them from downstairs and her smile turned into a grimace.

"You seem so different." He said in wonder as she nodded.

"Strange as it is, I am no longer used to torture. We have lived in peace here the moment I met Lady Angela and Lady Isabella. They helped me in ways no one ever could." She said as he looked at her strange.

"It is not my place to divulge their information, even to you as her mate." Maria said a sly smile on her lips as she moved her cup to take a drink.

Jasper choked on the drink as his eyes widened to hers and saw the truth there. He had been in denial about it all when he had taken her against the tree after he had hunted. His entire being felt like it had shaken up so much. He was about to answer her but was cut off by the stench of burnt vampire and a loud slam of the metal door downstairs.

"Maria." A delicate growl hit his ears and he relaxed before he saw Angela walk up the stairs deliberately.

Maria stood and looked to her Lady and bowed her head. "Do what you wish to them. But call on Diego and Antonio to help. They will. Take them all out and I'll be back soon enough to help if you haven't taken them down by then." Angela said as Maria nodded and yelled to them all to prepare for battle. "We must take our leave. Be safe and stay alive." She pulled Raven to her and placed her forehead on his.

Maria watched with a smile and looked to an agitated Jasper and chuckled a little. He didn't like that his mate was close to another male. He better get over it quick, considering who she hung with on a daily basis.

In New Orleans James kept his eyes on the woman and looked to his wife and smiled as he finally got close enough to place the tracer on her phone.

"Let's go. It'll stay and we'll need to get to Izzy before something else comes up." James said as a text came to his phone

 **To: J. Williams**

 **From: Angie**

 **Hey we're on the jet and we're headed to the Int'l Airport in New Orleans so be ready. See you soon, Uncle James.**

 **Angie**

James smiled and told the others what Angela texted him and they all took off toward the Airport to wait another hour or so.

Laurent smiled to himself and moved quickly as they joked about who she had with her. "I'll bet you ten bucks it's one of the Cullen's." He laughed as James let a snarl curl up his lip and grumbled about stupid veggie vamps.

Peter watched his family and friends as they awaited the rest of their friends to arrive and the rest of their family. It warmed his un-beating heart and he wanted nothing more than to keep the peace as it was, but the fact that the Volturi have been looking into their lives and creating basic dossiers on all of them irked him to no end and he knew he had to do what he had to, to keep their family safe.

He was in the middle of his muses when a small warm hand touched his arm and he turned to see his little niece standing there looking expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm ready Uncle Pete and if you don't do it, no one will, I know Aunt Isa doesn't want it for me, but she got you and I want to be able to help." She whispered so quietly as to not let the others hear. "Daddy and Uncle Mason and Grey will throw a fit, but they'll all breathe easier if I was more durable. I know you would as well."

Peter smiled and nodded toward the stairs as she smiled and took off in a run. He took off after her after he looked back to his wife and saw her eyes. She nodded and turned to speak to her brothers about some things. He smiled, he knew she knew. He shook his head and headed up to Yana's room and saw her sitting on the bed. No word was said as he moved quick and bit her neck and took two pulls before he flooded her system with his venom and then bit her ankles wrists and elbows. He smiled as she started to scream and shook his head softly before Lane and the others burst through the door and then turned to him. Lane looked pissed but resigned.

"Why Pete?" He asked looking down at his little girl.

"Because she asked me to." He said as Lane felt his body shake with dry sobs. Bella rubbed his arm and sat down with him. She looked to the others and nodded toward the door sharply and they all took off downstairs. David sat in the corner and refused to move. Grey stood beside Lane and Mason stood beside him. All of their eyes on the screaming girl in front of them. Pete sat down beside Lane and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lane looked to him and smiled softly. This was something he never wanted to see. His only daughter going through the change was something that he had never wanted for her.

Kirill looked to the others and smiled softly as they sat in vigilance to await the awakening of their newest family member.

"What was Peter thinking?" Erica grumbled as the others just chuckled softly.

"He was thinking that this was what she wanted and he wanted her to have it. Besides she asked him. I knew it would be him my love." Erica's mate, Talon, said as he patted her hand softly.

"Still, to subject her to that pain, poor child." Erica said sadly as the others all nodded. That was something none of them wanted to go through.

 **One day later**

Angela along with Jasper, James, Victoria and Laurent made their way towards the compound and the sounds of crying and whimpering hit their ears. It was Yana's voice. Angela, James, Victoria and Laurent took off like a shot with Jasper bringing up the rear and slammed to stop in front of the huge stone doors as she pounded on the door. The scraping of stone heard before they were hurdled into the foyer of the compound and the door firmly shut behind them. They felt the heat in the room and looked to see that the fireplace had been lit to warm the entire house. She looked to Kirill and he pointed toward the stairs as a particularly loud scream erupted and the four of them rushed up the stairs. The burst through the door to see the rest of their family all sitting in vigil as Yana squirmed and screamed her pain.

Angela moved to sit on Lane's lap and cried as she looked to Bella and pulled her hand to her. James knelt down beside Yana and smoothed her hair back before he kissed her forehead. He was getting colder from a normal warm temperature.

Japer stood in the back as he watched them all together and restrained his jealously from having his mate in some other males lap. "How long ago?" He asked out of the blue and the others spared him a glance before they turned to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll be back, baby." He said as he kissed Bella's lips and turned to his brother and pushed him out the door.

"Yesterday. Still got one more day to go." He said as Jasper nodded. "So how was to see Maria again?"

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "That was a trip, brother. You coulda warned me." He said as Peter smiled.

"You shulda seen what I did the first time I saw her. Bella grabbed me like I was a rabbid dog and then slapped me so hard I fell down and looked up to her. Maria was laughin at me and I felt like a fool, cause my tiny mate decided that I needed to be put in my place cause I was about to cause her some trouble. I was embarrassed and rightfully so. I almost put my foot inta mah mouth that time and it would have hurt a lot worse if I had." Peter said as Jasper laughed loudly.

"Damn, Pete. What the hell?" Jasper gasped out.

"You will be in that position again and you'll see what I mean. Especially since you and Angie are mates. You'll see what I mean. The girls are fierce and I wouldn't have them any other way." Peter said as Jasper stopped laughing abruptly and looked to the stairs to see Angela walk down them slowly.

"I was wonderin' how long it would take for you to see that I was your mate. Your diet, Jasper is ultimately your downfall." Angela said. "You're a goddamn empath, you dunderhead. You can make them feel what you want them to feel."

Peter looked between the two and took off quickly. This would be an interesting conversation and he knew they needed it, especially cause Angie was not gonna give into his archaic way of lookin' at things, he should know, considerin her sister was the same exact way when they first got together. Oh well, he'll have to learn the same way he did, the hard way.

Carlisle looked to the remaining family he had left and saw Alice was in a vision and Edward was watching with her. The moment she snapped out of it, Carlisle motioned for her to tell what it was.

"Jasper and Angela are mates, but I can't see too much regarding the others. It's like they are protected. I don't know what they are going up against. I can't get a good read on any of them. They flicker and then they're out." She said in frustration.

"I don't like this. What should we do Carlisle?" Edward asked as he looked to his coven leader.

Carlisle sighed and said. "We should still try and gain their favor, so if they need our help we will help and vice versa."

"Are you sure about this, Carlisle?" Emmett asked as Rosalie looked to Esme in a little bit of worry, for the look of horror on her face. She knew she didn't want her family in the middle of anything dangerous.

"We'll have too." He said in a sigh as he pulled Esme to cuddle in his lap.

Outside in a tree behind a shield a young man watched and listened to the Cullen family speak. "She's not gonna like this one little bit." He said quietly to himself before he took off into the night and disappeared in the trees.

 **I will not apologize, but I will say that I will be back as soon as I can. Thank you lovely loyals...Love HK49**


End file.
